Last Promise
by FuZufuzuChan
Summary: disaat kau mencintai seseorang tapi kau tidak menyadari perasaanmu sendiri, dan akhirnya orang yang mencintaimu juga, pergi disaat kau sudah menyadari perasaanmu.


LAST PROMISE (chapter 1)

Akashi Seijuro X Reader

Kurobasu is not mine.

* * *

Seorang lelaki bersurai merah terlihat sedang bersama dengan seorang wanita di atap sekolah, mungkin dia berniat untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada wanita itu?. Lelaki itu bernama Akashi Seijuro, dia adalah pelajar di SMA Rakuzan pada tahun kedua. Ini pertama kalinnya dia mencintai lawan jenis, pertama kali baginnya mencintai seorang wanita, dan wanita itu tidak lain adalah manager klub basket, mereka berteman sangat baik, mungkin sifat wanita itu menarik perhatiannya. Sifatnnya baik, lembut, sopan dan santun, namun dia jarang tersenyum. Lelaki mana yang tidak tertarik dengan wanita seperti itu, bahkan kalau kalian hanya berteman saja pasti kalian nyaman dengannya.

"hm.. jadi..apa yang kau inginkan sampai membawaku kesini, Akashi..?" wanita yang bernama (Y/N), bertannya kepada lelaki bersurai merah itu.

"sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.." ucap Akashi sambil menatap (Y/N) dengan manik merahnya.

" apa itu..?"

"…." Hening.

"….." hening.

Akashi menarik nafas dalam dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "..maukah kau menjadi kekasihku..?"

"….." hening

"….eh?!..kau pasti bercanda kan Akashi?!...kau bercanda kan?!..ini bukan april mop kan..?..eh tunggu ini memang bukan bulan april..!" ucap (Y/N) sambil menaikan satu alisnya dengan kata kata yang bertubi-tubi keluar dar mulutnnya dan wajah tak percaya.

"tidak, aku tidak bercanda..jadi.. bagaimana..?" Akashi masih menatap (Y/N) dengan maniknya.

(Y/N), nampak bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, dia tak mengerti situasi. Dia kaget karna baru saja ditembak dengan laki laki yang terkenal akan kecerdasannya itu.

"ah, bagaimana ya…?" (Y/N) nampak sangat ragu, dia bingung ingin mengatakan apa, dia berusaha untuk mencari kata kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan kepada Akashi. Sementara itu Akashi masih berpegang teguh dan masih menatap mata (Y/N). "maaf.." kata kata itu keluar dari mulut (Y/N). manik Akashi membesar sedikit. "maaf..aku menolak..".

Keheningan menerpa diatap SMA Rakuzan itu, angin yang terus berhembus, membuat rambut (Y/N) berterbangan. Akhirnya Akashi yang daritadi membisu mengeluarkan suarannya. " tidak apa.." Sedikit Akashi memberikan senyuman di kedua belah bibirnya, entah itu fake smile atau senyuman asli.

"eh?" (Y/N) bingung, ternyata Akashi hanya menjawab 'tak apa' (Y/N) mengira, mungkin Akashi akan akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'aku benar benar mencintaimu, aku hanya membutuhkanmu, kumohon' ternyata Akashi hanya menjawab 'tak apa' dia langsung menyerah? Hanya seperti itu?.

"benarkah tidak apa apa..?" ucap (Y/N) untuk mencari kepastian.

"iya, tidak apa apa.." senyuman yang sama kembali muncul di bibir Akashi.

"kalau begitu..ayo kita kembali.." ucap (Y/N) sembari membalikan badannya.

"tunggu dulu" panggilan Akashi menghentikan langkahnnya.

"apa..?"

"kita, masih bisa berteman kan..?" ucap Akashi.

"hihi, tentu saja, Akashi.." (Y/N) mengatakannya dengan lembut dan memberikan senyum kepada Akashi. Mereka berdua pun turun dari atap.

Saat dilorong koridor.

"Akashi, kau mau ke ruangan basket kan?.. sepertinnya tak ada yang harus kuurus lagi, jadi aku ingin pulang.." ujar (Y/N).

" iya, tentu..kau sudah cukup untuk hari ini.." Akashi mengataknnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"baiklah, terima kasih" (Y/N) menunduk didepan akashi. Dan berjalan pergi. "sampai ketemu lagi, kapten..!" (Y/N) melambaikan tangan kepada Akashi dan mereka berdua pergi kearah yang berlawanan.

'Apakah Akashi benar benar tidak marah?, aku baru saja menolaknya, mungkin para wanita lain kalau ditembak oleh Akashi, pasti dengan senang hati mereka menerimannya, dan kenapa aku tidak?' itu yang muncul dibenak (Y/N).

(Y/N) pun masuk ke kelas. "hei, itu bukannya cewek yang dekat dengan Akashi-sama?" salah satu gadis yang ada dikelas mengatakannya dengan maksud menyindir. "iya, dia kan juga manager klub basket, ya pasti dia sering bertemu dengan Akashi-sama" ucap gadis lain. Tetapi (Y/N) hanya menghiraukannya.

 _Akashi yang tampan, ramah, dan juga jenius._

"sepertinnya beberapa murid sudah pulang.." gumam (Y/N) sembari duduk dikursinnya.

 _Dia juga kapten tim basket._

"aku menggambar saja, mungkin ya..?" (Y/N) mulai membuat sebuah gambar dibuku sketsannya.

 _Aku tidak suka ketika orang orang bilang kalau aku dekat dengan Akashi, aku kan hanya berteman dengannya..apa itu salah..? (Y/N) berkata dalam benaknya._

"um, aku ingin ke toilet..' (Y/N) beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi ke toilet.

Disaat (Y/N) pergi.

"hei, dia sudah pergi tuh.." dua orang gadis saling berbisik. " iya. Ayo ayo..!"

Mereka mengambil buku sketsa (Y/N) yang berada diatas mejanya dan para gadis itu merobek-robek gambar yang (Y/N) buat tadi. Dan saat (Y/N) kembali dari toilet. (Y/N) hanya menatap keatas mejanya.

 _'dan tidak jarang juga aku diperlakukan seperti ini'_

Diatas meja (Y/N) hanya ada sisa-sisa robekan dari kertas yang telah dirobek-robek oleh kedua gadis tadi. Dan saat (Y/N) berjalan pulang, dia mendapati buku sketsannya di dalam tempat sampah, (Y/N) hanya mengambil buku sketsannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. (Y/N) langsung keluar keluar kelas.

"rasakan!" kedua gadis tadi yang merobek gambar (Y/N) merasa puas akan apa yang telah merka perbuat kepada (Y/N). "besok kita beri dia pelajaran lagi! Dia pikir dia pantas untuk Akashi sama!?"

To Be Continue. ~~

itulah yah :''v, itu hanya pikiran yang lewat dikepala karna bosan :''v /woi

dan sedikit mendapat referensi dari sebuah komik strips.


End file.
